bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Juro Kageyama
| image = | race = ( ) | birthplace = Ikeda, Osaka | birthday = 5 July | age = 15 | gender = Male | height = 174cm | weight = 57kg | blood type = O | measurements = | affiliation = Xstence | previous affiliation = Himself | profession = | previous profession = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Hōnara | relatives = | education = Shibutani High School | fullbring = "Absolute Shadow" | bankai = | roleplay debut = Fanon Canon: Harbinger | series debut = Bleach: Harbinger | english voice = Johnny Yong Bosch | japanese voice = |focus = Bracelet}} Juro Kageyama is a Fullbringer and a recently joined member of Xstence. Although he rarely mentions or refers to his heritage, he is of the Tarisei House, and as such as a natural affinity towards darkness, perhaps explaining the powers of his Fullbring. Although his grandfather is aware of his heritage, he seems to be the only one who knows this, and it is not clear whether Juro himself is aware of his heritage. Appearance Juro is a rather handsome young man, with high cheekbones and dark blue eyes which have been described as shining in darkness. He has medium length black hair which usually hangs in front of his eyes. When he is first tasked with meeting new people , he usually hides his face behind this hair, which leads some to believe that he is hostile towards them, despite this action being down to his shyness. The fact that he tends to wear dark clothing does not improve this impression. His most common outfit includes a black T-shirt with a pair of dark blue, sometimes black jeans. He also wears a dark hoodie over this, either gray or navy. He is quite plain in his style, with no brand names or writing on his clothing, and the only accessory he has ever been seen to wear is the object of his Fullbring, a black chain bracelet. Physically, he has a rather lean build, his muscles in his abdomen are well toned, possibly as a result of the extensive training he undergoes to ensure his stamina remains at the level required to utilize Fullbring. He is slightly above average height, though not to an extent that one would find that trait in itself intimidating. When he activates his Fullbring, shadows and darkness are expelled from the bracelet, which then condense around his left arm, forming into a medieval gauntlet. Whilst it is active, small amounts of shadow stream from the glove. Other subtle changes also effect Juro himself. The shadows drift idly around his body, amplifying the intensity of his "dark" appearance. This, combined with the fact that his hair gets a little longer, gives him an overall look of menace when his Fullbring is active. There also seems to be an uplifting effect to the shadows as they occasionally blow his hair and clothes around. When clad in his completed Fullbring, most of his body is hidden, by the shadowy armour. The armour itself is sleek and angular, however Juro is capable of changing its characteristics and appearance on a whim. Personality Under construction... History Powers and Abilities Natural Abilites * 'High Spiritual Power: '''As a Fullbringer, Juro possesses above average spiritual power. His reiryoku has been described as "dark" or "mysterious". His reiryoku is also almost indistingushable from that of a Hollow. * '''Speed & Agility: '''Even without use of Fullbring, Juro is a particulary diffficult opponent to pin down. His movements are very erratic and difficult to predict. With this trait, Juros rather underdeveloped hand to hand combat skills become very dangerous. He is capable of shifting his momentum and changing his strikes direction quickly due to his light weight and speed. Even an experienced practioner of Hakuda can be thrown off guard by the unpredictability of his attacks. This fearsome trait is further amplified by his Fullbring. Due to his ability to create solid constructs out of shadow, he is completely capable of creating a barrage of shadow fists to bombard the opponent into submission. He is also capable of cloaking his limbs with shadows, or his entire body, to cloak himself from sight. The complete disappearance of an attacking limb is very difficult to deal with, and Juro is capable of performing this feat on a whim, costing little to no reiryoku, instead relying on his shadowy nature to accumulate the shadows to mask his movements. It is by this same trick by which he hides his Bringer Light. * '''Experienced Combatant: '''Juro has no formal martial arts training as such, but was given private self-defence lessons by his cousin, a Krav Maga expert. His fighting style is fast, brutal, and highly effective, typically striking opponents with elbows and knees rather than fists. He has a working knowledge of pressure points, and can use them to great advantage, whether to place his opponent in a lock, or to hyper-extend a joint. Fullbring Juro is able to use all of the generic feats available to Fullbringers, by pulling on the souls of objects around him. He accomplishes this by "pulling" on the soul, which then allows him to change its properties. Common uses of this ability involve being able to stand on water and even air, granting Juro a form of pseudo-flight. '''High-Speed Movement: '''Juro, through the use of Fullbring, is able to induce sates of high-speed movement. There are many ways of inducing this high-speed movement. For example, one can Fullbring the surface beneath their feet, making it elastic. Through this, they increase their speed and jumping capability. In addition, he can Fullbring the air around him, increasing the force of his blows. '''Fullbring-Enhanced Reikaku: ' This is an ability that only Juro has shown but is presumed to be able to accessible to all Fullbringers (Free Use). Fullbringers usually exert their ability to "pull" on the souls of their surroundings in one stronger tug. This ability uses Fullbring to pull on all of the souls in the area around the Fullbringer, with a substantially weaker pull. This does however, allow the user to accurately gauge and track all of the objects around them. This ability extends to attacks such as Heilig Pfeil and Kidō, enhancing the user's evasiveness and reflexes in many cases. as they are able to accurately predict the attack's trajectory, and even defend against attacks they are unable to see. Absolute Shadow The object of Juro's Fullbring is a black chain bracelet which he wears on his left arm. Upon activation of his Fullbring, darkness is drawn into the bracelet, before spreading out from the bracelet to cover his whole forearm, up to his elbow. It takes the form of a gauntlet. Through this Fullbring, Juro is able to manipulate the shadows and darkness to his liking. *'Shadow Manipulation: '''Through his gauntlet he is able to manipulate shadows and darkness into almost any shape he can imagine. Some abilities that can be achieved are making the shadows and darkness into solid projectiles, shadow blasts, whips and tendrils and many other things. It should be noted that the constructs he can create are by no means limited to this list. The bladed constructs he uses are incredibly sharp, capable of piercing even the Blut Vene of a Quincy, if enough power is put behind it. Possibly the most dangerous attack available to him are the tendrils he creates. These are capable of impaling an opponent as well as manipulating the surrounding environment, allowing him to carry out surprise attacks. These tendrils are also quite strong, though, if enough strength is applied to them, they can be broken. Finally, the weakness of these constructs is light. While daylight is not enough, sudden bursts of light, such as explosions, scatter the shadows, destroying the constructs. However, they are able to reform quickly, even in fairly well lit places, as the darkness needed to reform them is seemingly provided by his bracelet. *'Shade Clones: 'Among the more complex constructs available to Juro are replicas of himself. By exerting his reiryoku onto shadows, they take his current form and carry out his bidding. These clones are almost indistinguishable from the real thing, though they are still merely shadows, and will leak darkness from their wounds when damage is inflicted. Despite this, they are capable of interacting with the environment. Overall, they are a poor combat option and Juro mainly uses these clones for instances where he needs to leave school or home, using them as doubles. *'Shadow Teleportation: 'By drawing in shadows to surround him and then scattering them, Juro is able to teleport relatively large distances using shadows. This bares a resemblance to the ability shown by Quincy "chosen ones". When used by Juro, he refers to it as "shadow walking". He is able to perform this technique and move up to 3km away. However, he is also capable of using this technique in battle, though he rarely does so, preferring to use his high-speed movement to out-manuever the foe. By activating this technique at the last minute, he is able to give the allusion that he has been struck by an attack, while in reality the shadows are an afterimage of sorts, left behind from his teleportation. *'Screaming Darkness: '''This is a standard attack and Juro's signature move. It varies in size and power massively, depending on the amount of shadow he puts into the blast. He intitiates the move by aiming his gauntlet at the target and gathering shadows into said gauntlet. Once the right quantity of shadows have been gathered, he releases them simultaneously in a massive blast of shadow. This is a very versatile attack, and can be made to have grinding or piercing properties if he wishes, or it can just be fired as a simple energy blast with concussive and burning properties. Complete Fullbring * Category:Riven4563